Garcia
ガルシア |image=Garcia Mexico WY (DT).png|DT |nationality=Mexican |birthday=August 10 |height=183 cm (BWY) |weight = 81 kg (BWY) |blood_type=O |occupation=Lucha libre pro wrestler |position=Wide midfielder (former) |other_names=Soldier of the Aztec Sun |relationships= |first_appearance= |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Mexico Youth }} (ガルシア, garushia) is a former football player. He used to be one of the Five Soldiers of the Aztec Sun, wearing the number "8" jersey. Description , along with Lopez, Zaragosa, Suarez and Alvez. The quintet have their own way of playing football, the aerial Lucha Football Style, combining Mexican wrestling and football. Synopsis Battle of World Youth Along with Ricardo Espadas, the quintet spent their childhood in poverty. During those days, Espadas and the quintet once attempted to steal balls and equipments from a store. However, they were badly beaten up by the guys that the store owner hired. The turn of events was, coincidentally, that very same day. A charitable institution of Japan came and donated some toys, including balls and equipment. The six of them had been practicing with the ball they were given since then. However, García was always more into Lucha than Football, because he knew that aside from his kick power and being the launch pad for the other to perform their aerial techniques, he is useless, since he is slow, can neither dash nor dribble. He only played Football for the sake of his friends. Garcia, along with the rest, eventually become part of the Mexican youth team, participating in the World Youth. At some point before the tournament, Mexico had a training match with Uruguay, in which they lost 1-5. World Youth tournament At some point prior to the group stage of the World Youth, Garcia told Espadas about his plan of stopping soccer to completely focus on lucha. Mexico faces Japan as their first opponent in the group stage. The Five Soldiers have some chances, but because of Jun Misugi's offside traps, Ken Wakashimazu's saves, and mainly the Tachibana twins' Skylab techniques, their aerial Lucha Soccer Style is rendered ineffective. The first half ends 0-0. The situation remains the same for most of the second half, until the 75th minute, when García, fully aware that his usefulness has already faded, decides to do a dangerous play, injuring the Tachibanas in the process. He is immediately given a red card, and before leaving the field, he tells his teammates that this will be his last match. Without the twins, the four remaining Soldiers successfully reach the goal with their aerial technique, and even though Wakashimazu repels Lopez's shot, Espadas manages to follow and score with a trick shot. Japan ultimately scores two goals during the last minutes however, reversing the score. After that, with a draw against Italy and another loss against Uruguay, Mexico is eliminated. Rising Sun , along with Alvez and Lopez had retired from football to become luchadores. However, the three of them still help Espadas, Suarez and Saragosa with some special training. Later, when Tsubasa Ozora falls ill and has to be hospitalized, Garcia, Lopez and Alvez visit the hospital to deliver Espadas' message to Tsubasa and give him a special soup to recover. Techniques Shots *'Big Bang Shot' Combination Play *'Lucha Aerial Attack': is an aerial technique of the Five Soldiers of the Aztec Sun. One player helps launch the other into the air for a heading pass, then another runs in to unleash a Jumping Volley. Trivia * His name is a reference to former Mexican footballer Alberto García Aspe. Gallery |-|Color spread= Mexico Youth (BWY) 0.jpg|Mexico Youth |-|Art= Garcia.png Mexico U20 (DT) 1.png|Mexico Youth |-|Manga= Mexico ch52 (BWY) 1.jpg|Lucha Aerial Attack Mexico ch60 (RS) 2.jpg|Mexico's supporters Mexico ch60 (RS) 3.jpg|Mexico Lucha-style play Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Athletes Category:Players from Mexico Category:Retired players Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc